Conventionally, to manage call quality of a base station which is changed to various conditions at any times, a plurality of data based on each base station are analyzed. Predetermined items of the call quality are compiled as statistics based on the analyzed data. And a manager or an operator should monitor the statistics values at all times of the base station. Furthermore, the data analyzed, statistic, and monitor proceed only in the management server of the base station.
Thus, the manager or the operator need to move to the place where the base station is located to monitor the data that are complied as statistic and are analyzed. Therefore, it is very inconvenient to manage the base station.